


Esquire lounge

by amberdessy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Danicing, Hot Sex, M/M, Sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re post, Archive of our own ran all the sentences together when I made the transition from my Ipad to the site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esquire lounge

It was night much like every other night in the past.  
Tony lived alone in his mansion, it never used to be that way though see he used to have Pepper.  
He loved Pepper and she loved him too in her own way but after New York they had grown distant and she left.

Tony was depressed all the time, he quit the avengers project, Nick was none too happy about that. Needless to say he just alienated everyone, it's been nine months and he's no happier now than he was before.  
Tony had a late night like always, he came in and had a drink watching some television then going to his favorite bar 'Esquire lounge'.  
He loved that place, it was the only time he could go somewhere and not be recognized or hounded. He just wanted to drink and maybe have one of the patrons for the night.

Tony was already dressed when he decided to have a night out, wearing his slacks, vest and white button down shirt with the top button unclasped.  
He checked his hair making sure he was presentable and then got into his car.  
His car was his baby, his BMW SS series was jet black and blared AC/DC wherever he went.

Tony missed hearing this song in battle, he didn't miss the battle just missed the way it made him feel.  
He cruised down the strip and found a parking spot close to the building In case he was too tipsy to drive he could sleep in the car or he didn't want to walk far with a partner.  
He walked inside and the music was loud, all the men were dancing and he walked up to the bar. He liked this club mostly because the bartender was nice to him, he was from Australia and didn't just treat everything like it was owed to him and Tony liked that.  
The man was caring and fun to be around.

Tony made his way to the bar and sat in the high chair taping his fingers.  
Chris turned around after making a drink for another man.  
"My friend, how are you"! He chortled loudly shaking his hand.  
"I'm fine, now that I am here." Tony greeted.  
Chris smiled at Tony his white teeth showing between his lips.  
"I am delighted you are here but this means you couldn't sleep?" Chris added.  
"Well....I Don't sleep much anyway." Tony replied hoping he would not ask why.  
"Personally you know what I think?" Chris asked in low tone leaning in close ushering Tony to do the same.  
"What?" Tony leaned in close to hear what he had to say.  
"THAT YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOUR DEAD!" Chris said aloud.

 

People to the left and right of the bar who heard Chris's words raised their glass cheering and laughing with him.  
It made Tony laugh the way Chris acted, he was so eccentric he didn't need to get close to hear what he was going to say because he yelled anyway.  
Tony rested back in his seat as Chris smiled at him again going to make another drink for someone.  
"Excuse me Tony I will be right back." Chris politely excused himself.  
Tony just admired Chris, he was tall about 6'4 tan wearing a tight white rock and roll v-neck tank top tucked into tight black jeans that hugged every curve of his muscular hips with boots.

 

The man was something of a marvel XD his sculpted body always looked strong but he was so sweet to everyone, he had his long blonde hair tied in a half ponytail behind his neck with a thick blonde strand of hair hanging down from each side of his forehead wearing gold hoop earrings.  
His blue eyes always gazing straight into Tony's soul, he had just a little stubble.  
Tony continued to admire the man until he noticed him watching then he looked down at his hands.  
Chris came back to the area where Tony was sitting, he had a white towel over his left shoulder and handed Tony a drink.  
"Oh I didn't order that." Tony leaned back informing Chris.  
"I know." Chris chimed being cutesy.."I made it for you, special, on the house."

 

Chris handed Tony the drink, Tony was not really sure if he should accept, normally he bought other men drinks not the other way around.  
"Aren't you going to get in trouble for giving away drinks." Tony said flatly.  
Chris thought to himself for a moment.  
"I might, maybe I should write myself up, it's my bar but I don't want my employees thinking they own the place I could set a bad example." He smiled at Tony.  
"Oh I didn't know this was your bar." Tony added grabbing the drink trying not to offend the man.  
Chris just chuckled to himself as he saw Tony place the glass to his lips, he turned around going to make another drink order.

 

Tony was amazed this drink was incredible.  
"Excuse me, Chris?" Tony asked.  
"Yes." Chris turned around eyebrows raised while mixing a drink.  
"You made this?" Tony asked pointing to the glass.  
"Why yes, I said I did didn't I?" Chris asked with a smile.  
"How did you make it?" Tony had to know, he knew the man for about six months but just found out he could really make drinks and he owned the bar.  
"Well I cannot say I don't want to give away my secret but I can tell you that I make the drink at home then I bring it here and let it sit for a while in a barrel then when I pour it I light it on fire then I cover the fire and I splash fresh lime in the top." Chris tried to explain but he could tell Tony wasn't following.  
"Whatever, It's great." Tony congratulated him.

 

Chris leaned in close and ushered for Tony to lean in as well so he could hear him better.  
Tony expected Chris to yell again but he leaned in anyways putting his elbows on the bar.  
"Would you like another?" Chris whispered.  
"Why are we whispering?" Tony asked looking back and fourth.  
"Well I like you and I don't make it common practice to give away drinks, it takes a lot for me to make those." Chris added.  
"In that case I will take another." Tony replied, excited that the man said he liked him.

 

Chris turned around making another drink and Tony watched him paying closer attention while his hands lit the fire Chris glancing at him while he covered the drink with his very large hand smiling at Tony then splashing a lime wedge in the top.  
Chris washed his hands and dried them slinging the towel back over his broad shoulders.  
Tony never really noticed these things before but he was glad he started paying attention, he really liked the man and apparently he liked him back.  
For the first time in a while he felt happy.  
Chris handed Tony the drink, Tony held his hand out clasping the other side of the glass.

Chris placed his hand over Tonys gently touching his skin and holding his other hand to the bottom of the glass.  
"Be careful." Chris said to Tony while winking at him slowly retracting his hands.  
Tony felt his excitement lift, he was a little embarrassed he felt like a girl but didn't care.  
He sipped his glass thinking if he ever made Pepper feel this way with butterflies In her stomach excited for what he was going to say or do next.

 

Tony hung his head and Chris turned around, he could tell Tony was sad he had talked to him before about the avengers and about Pepper it made his heart ache to see his friend so distraught.  
He watched Tony for another moment and noticed him pinch the bridge if his nose closing his eyes sighing.  
Chris came over and leaned in close to Tony who still had his eyes closed.  
Chris reached his muscular hand out and held the right side of Tonys face.  
"It's ok my friend it hurts now but someday it will hurt somehow lesser, or...maybe not ever at all again ....I think" Chris kicked himself he was trying to comfort the man but ended up sounding like a moron.

 

Tony let his head rest in Chris's hand feeling the warmth enjoying the goofy words that actually made him feel better.  
Chris wasn't a poet but he always got the point across, he knew what he was trying to say and that's all that mattered.  
Chris caressed his thumb across Tonys cheek bone feeling his facial hair gliding his thumb over his lower lip, noticing Tony's lips parting air softly escaping, his eyes fluttered open and they were for a moment both gazing at each other immediately he pulled his hand back.  
"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that...I'm...sorry." Chris stumbled over his words grabbing his towel pretending to clean something.

 

Tony was confused why was he apologizing.  
"It's ok Chris, I like you." Tony tried to explain.  
Chris was relieved he liked Tony but didn't want to push him down a path he wasn't comfortable with. He looked at Tony.  
"I like you too, but I hope our friendship could be more someday." Chris said to Tony hoping to not be rejected.  
"Well its official. We're good." Tony exclaimed drinking the rest of his mixture.  
"I am so happy." Chris said loudly with happiness.

 

It was about 1:30 am and Tony was getting tired.  
"Well I had a lot of fun Chris, I will see you soon." Tony said getting ready to leave.  
"My friend stay, it's almost 2 am ."Chris pleaded.  
"And that's why I have to go, I need sleep." Tony replied.  
"If you stay you will not regret it."  
"I think I will"  
"I know you won't"  
"You say that every time."  
"And I mean it every time." Chris stated looking into his eyes.  
"Why?" Tony asked now curious.  
"Me and the bar backs do a show at 2 and it is fun there is music and dancing and drinking." Chris tried to make it sound as cool as he could.  
"So you want me to watch you dance?" Tony was embarrassed to ask.  
"Is that weird?" Chris asked not understanding what the problem was.  
"A little, but weird is fine." Tony smiled at Chris.

 

Chris looked down, trying to find the right words fiddling with the towel.  
Tony could see his features and could tell he was upset about something.  
"Hey. Not weird in a bad way. I was just kidding, I would love to see you dance."  
Tony tried to make the man feel better.  
Chris looked at Tony and got closer, Tony leaned in to hear what he had to say.  
"Tony I came to the states 2 years ago after my parents passed, I had no family and no more reason to stay in Australia. When I opened this bar it was not originally here I moved it here because I heard New York was great, and it is. This was the best decision I ever made, but Tony I don't have anyone I am alone.  
When you started coming in I was so happy you are kind and rude but funny and I like that. I get excited when you come in here I am happy to come to work everyday just with the hope that you might come in. I don't want you to think me weird but, I never felt anything for anyone until you came along." Chris explained trying to make Tony understand him.

 

"I am damaged goods Chris, you need someone who is great and you wouldn't know what you're getting into." It pained Tony to say that because he really wanted the man now more than ever.  
"I know who you are, one of my bar backs told me about you and the Iron man thing I thought that was cool and I say Stark is your middle name and Raving-Mad is your last name, it's hyfinated. Because I saw you on youtube fighting people, and getting angry all the time." Chris chimed hoping it wouldn't creep him out.  
Tony chuckled he was officially in love, no one had ever given him a name like that before, not one that he actually liked.  
"Please stay, for me." Chris asked with his smoldering eyes and beautiful smile.  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Tony added their faces close together over the bar, Tony could feel Chris's breath while they silently spoke.  
"I can assure you, I don't disappoint, many men have tried to court me and I have held out wanting you, please give me a chance." Chris huskily breathed the words their faces so close, the loud music thrumming in their ears.

 

"How could I possibly compete with all of those men?" Tony curiously asked.  
"Actually how could those men compete with you, the answer is they can't, there is no competition." Chris gazed deeper into Tonys eyes.  
"The praises makes my ego flare." Tony purred to Chris touching the bottom of the blond strand hanging passed Chris's face.  
Chris touching Tony's other hand gently Their lips almost touching now as Chris whispers,  
"Is that the only thing that's flared?"  
"Not the only thing." Tony purred once more.

 

Chris almost completed the kiss when the music went off and the DJ announcing a message.  
Their faces separated from each other, to hear.  
"OH LADS AND GENTLEMAN THE MOMENT WE ALL WAIT FOR IS HERE, ITS 2 AM AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"  
The crowd cheered as the DJ continued to talk about the nights festivities.  
Tony rested back in his chair and Chris grabbed his hand afraid he was going to leave, Tony looked straight up at him.  
"Tony....please." Chris started to plea when the spot light focused on them.  
"OH LOOKS LIKE CHRIS HAS A PARTNER TO IMPRESS!" everyone cheered and hooped their cat calls ,Both Chris and Tony looked at each other.  
"How did he know?" Chris asked aloud while Tony shrugged his shoulders.  
"Time to go to work,"Chris then jumped on top of the bar shocking Tony he yelled,  
"Let's drink!" jumping off of the bar Tony watched him run to the back.

 

Tony was about to leave but decided that he should stay, he was already here what could it hurt, Chris really wanted him.  
All the men in the club started cheering when music began to play again.  
Tony sat at a table towards the back so he could slip out and not be noticed.  
Other men came out on stage and the lights went dimmed as they danced, it was nice but he was more into the physical aspect.  
The dancers jumped around on stage to some poppy sex song and Tony was ready to leave, until fog came rolling out then the song changed and all the dancers stopped.  
Guitars started playing and the lights were now blue. Tony looked around at the members on stage, three men standing like statues.  
Tony smiled recognizing the song it was AC/DC's shook me all night long.  
One of his favorite songs, his heart began to race when he saw Chris step out from the shadows. The drums started to beat and the guitars were heavier now, Chris put his arm around one of the male dancers then flipped his hair when the vocals stated.

\-- She was a fast machine She kept her motor clean she was the best damn woman that I'd ever seen--

Chris swung his hips back and fourth moving his arms around his neck, swinging his body as the other men began to dance around him keeping the patrons entertained.

\--She had sightless eyes telling me no lies, knocking me out with those American thighs--

Chris swung one leg in front of the other and he touched his chest looking at the crowd through his hair grinding his hips in the air.

\--Taking more than her share had me fighting for air,she told me to come but I was already there--

Chris moved his hands down his hips shaking his ass moving slowly in a circle giving everyone a full view of his muscular form.

\--Cause the walls started shaking, the earth was quaking, my mind was aching', and we were makin' it and you--

One of the male dancers came up to Chris and put his hands on his chest untuckng his shirt showing little glimpses of his chiseled abs.  
Chris put an arm on his shoulder and treated him like a dance pole moving around his body basically making love to the man on stage, then they switched it up now the man started to move around Chris his face stopping at his crotch while Chris continued to swing his hips, he grabbed the man by his hair pretending he was fucking his mouth while his other hand went through his own hair which now hung free of any ties. He then playfully pushed the mans face away. The man got back to his feet pretending to be a cat scratching him.

\--Shook me all night long, yeah you shook me all night long.--

Chris stepped forward and turned around doing a back flip then landing on his knees moving back and fourth, hands in his hair eyes closed, his ass in the air doggy style being everyone fantasy all atonce.

\--Working double time on the seduction line, she was one of a kind she's just mine all mine.  
Wanted no applause it's just another cause, made a meal out of me, and come back for more.--

His hips now touching the ground of the stage pretending like he was fucking someone, he arched forward then rolled over now on his back he looked at the crowd smiling with his hands flat on the ground and his knees up.

\--Had to cool me down, to take another round, now i'm back in the ring to take another swing, but the walls were shaking, the earth was quaking, my mind was aching and we were making it and you--

Chris thrust his hips up in the air keeping the rest of his body flat, Tony was hypnotized, Chris was right he was good. Tony licked his lips not being able to do anything but stare, Chris staring at him the entire time while he mouthed the words specially to him.

\--Shook me all night long, yeah you, shook me all night long, knocking me out I said you shook me all night long, had me shaking and you, shook me all night long, well you shook me, well you took me...--

Now the guitar solo...Chris stood up grinding his body through the air pulling on his waist band showing little glimpses of his hips, he faced the crowd, no not the crowd, faced me. Everyone else was watching the show but Chris was dancing only for one that night. Tony watched as Chris swung his hips to the right and left now removing his tank top and the crowd went crazy.  
He threw his tank top to Tony, it hit him in the face then just slid down he was fixed on Chris nothing would tear his attention away.  
Chris walked down the center of the stage and snatched a bottle of bourbon off one of the tables, he chugged a large drink and glanced at the crowd some spilling onto his chest. Another dancer came up and was dancing on him, Chris took over. Once the man was In front of him moving his ass against Chris's crotch he grabbed the mans hips. The dancer put his hands behind his head grabbing Chris's hair.  
Chris was staring into Tony's soul the entire time, he grabbed the man by the hair on the right side of his head and yanked making like he was going to bite him like a vampire. Chris smiled and then pushed the man away rubbing the remnants of the bourbon over his chest stopping at his belly button just unbuttoning his jeans leaving the zipper up walking closer to the edge of the stage as the solo died down.  
Chris stepped onto a table and began to walk.

\--You really shook me and you shook me all night long, Aaaaaaaahaaaahaaa you, shook me all night long, yeah yeah yeah you--

Chris sauntered as he walked on the tables, everyone knew who he walking to as he swung his hips people trying to touch him and he walked on their table.

\--Shook me all night long, you really got me and you, shook me all night long--

Chris finally made it to Tony and Tony stared up at him, Chris cupped his face in his hands and began to dance on his table stomping his feet on the top. Tony was turned on he had been all over and everywhere in the world, he had never seen anything like this nor has anyone ever done anything like that for him.  
Chris put his foot on Tonys chair pushing him back, he jumped off the table and Tonys breath hitched in his chest he didn't know what to do he was afraid to breath or move or even blink. Chris straddled Tony grabbing the back of his chair grinding on him and moaning in his ear. He head banged rocking them both his blond hair swinging all over the place. Tony wanted the man but he would have to wait . Chris stood up after bouncing in his lap

\--Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me--

He walked around Tony's chair with his fingers gliding across Tonys neck then settling between his legs putting his face in Tonys crotch moving his hands up and down his thighs staring up at him the whole time.  
He leaned up getting close to his face.

\--All night long--

Right when Chris was at Tonys lips the music stopped and so did he, Tony thought he was going to cum right there.

Everyone cheered as they stared at each other, Chris moved his lips to Tony's ear and whispered.  
"Thank you for the lovely dance I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did." he practically moaned it touching his tongue to his lower ear lobe and he stood straight up.  
Grabbing his tank top off the table and slipping it back on, Tony continued to stare even as Chris was putting his hair back into a half pony tail and buckling his pants, smiling down at him.  
Chris put his index finger and his middle finger together and kissed the tips then touching it to Tonys lips, Tonys eyes drifted shut. Chris pulled his hand away and then turned around walking to the back.  
Tony's fingers touched his own lips in Chris's absence slowly opening his eyes.  
His heart was aching, the touches were so sweet.

 

He wanted the man more than before.  
After the dance a few people had talked to him but he ignored the lot, he was waiting for Chris to come back but he didn't.  
It was almost 3 am and he started to wonder as people left the building, it was closing time.  
Tony got up from his chair and walked towards the back of the building, it said employees only but signs were for losers.  
He opened the door slowly and he saw Chris sweeping the floor everything was clean. The other men were cleaning the tables and moping around the bar so no one noticed his presence.  
Chris looked up and saw Tony standing there, he didn't have to say a word Chris could see it in his eyes.  
To Tony it wasn't just a dance it was an expression of love, his heart felt like it was going to explode when Chris began to walk towards him.  
Tony couldn't even speak but Chris knew why he was there.

 

Chris closed the distance between them moving his left hand across the right side of Tonys neck, Tony leaned up to kiss him, Chris leaned Tony against the wall .  
Tony's back was against hard stone, they had barely even touched and Tony was on the edge this kiss would tear him to shreds he was aching with need and so was Chris. His right arm above Tonys head resting on the wall covering Tonys body with his own.  
Their bodies were pressed up against each others, Tony kept trying to kiss him and Chris wanted to desperately but all that could be heard was air escaping lungs they were both on fire.  
Chris grabbed Tony behind his neck and Tony braced himself for what he had wanted all night.  
Chris went to lean in but was frustrated with want and need, the sexual tension was killing him.  
"Please." Tony huskily Breathed eyes closed.  
Chris was searching his features mapping the contours of his face with his mind.  
"I will I want to, not here..." Chris whispered with promise.  
"How far do you live from here?" Tony asked eyes still closed.  
"About an hour." Chris replied rubbing his thumb over Tonys face .  
"Not awesome. I live ten minutes from here." Tony stated full of want.  
"Go to your car give me 2 minutes." He breathed in his ear.

 

Tony did not waste any time, he ran out of the building doing as he was told.  
Chris waited for him to leave then grabbed keys out of his pocket, he opened the door and saw the other 2 employes still cleaning he tossed his keys to one of them told them to lock up when they were done.  
Chris left the building searching the street then saw Tony in his BMW.  
He ran up to the car and hopped in, Tony started the engine and they went to his place.  
Once they arrived Chris was amazed this was a palace.  
Tony quickly unlocked his door and they went in.  
"Do you want a drink?" Tony asked pouring one for himself.  
Chris took his shirt off not answering and Tony swallowed some of his drink just watching Chris.

 

Tony started to walk towards to bedroom and Chris followed, he didn't come here for drinks.  
They walked into the bedroom and the bed was huge with columns on each corner and see through lavender curtains to close the bed off.  
Just seeing the bed turned Chris on.  
Tony sat on the side of the bed, sipping on his drink getting ready when Chris stepped up to him.  
Chris stared down at Tony and put his hand through his black hair, Tonys eyes drifted shut.  
"I appreciate the offer for the drink but I am thirsty for something else." Chris whispered.  
Tony stood up wanting his denied kiss and Chris obliged him. He grabbed both side of Tonys face first the kiss was soft and chaste but then Tonys mouth got wider and Chris dove his tongue inside his wanting mouth.

 

Tony made a soft noise and dropped his glass on the floor, leaning his body against Chris's form, not even noticing the soft noise of the glass hitting the carpet.  
Tony grabbed onto Chris's shoulders their bodies pressed against each others, the clothes aggravating them both.  
Tony hooked his leg around Chris's hip as they kissed, Chris was now dry grinding on him but it wasn't enough, nothing was, not until he was inside of him.  
Chris grabbed Tonys other leg holding him up as they kissed and walked them to the foot of the bed.  
"Wow he is strong." Tony thought to himself.

 

Once they made it to the foot of the bed they broke their kiss just gazing at each other and Chris dropped Tony onto the bed.  
He ripped open his vest and dress shirt starring up at Tony with danger in his eyes, once his chest was exposed he licked his abs and up the center all the way to his neck. Tony moaned aloud grabbing the back of Chris's head while Chris sucked on Tonys neck.  
Chris continued to undress Tonys top half. All that remained between them was pants, they kicked their shoes off and Chris unbuttoned both of them at the same time.  
Tony was in heaven no one had ever taken control over him but he liked it.  
Chris leaned up and yanked Tonys pants off seeing his free erection immediately getting him hungrier.

 

Tony slipped off the bed onto his knees pulling Chris's jeans down wanting them off.  
Tony was on his knees before Chris.  
Chris's manhood was huge it was right at his face and he stared up at Chris.  
Tony took the very large erection into his mouth, he was very skilled Chris's cock sliding down the back of Tonys throat, he bobbed his head sucking him hard.  
Chris moaned and put his hands on Tonys head really fucking his mouth hard, Tony was loving it normally he was in control but he enjoyed the way Chris was using his body for his pleasure.  
Tony's mouth was slick and hot Chris was close now.  
He thrust deep into Tonys throat a few more times feeling his tonsils and uvula and then pulled out, Tony was shocked he wasn't done ,not yet.  
Chris pulled him up by his hair and kissed him, it was a hot and wet kiss.  
Chris lifted Tony up by his hips and threw him on the bed climbing in after him.  
Tony was on his back then Chris came up between his legs towering over him , grabbing his head kissing him again.  
Chris touched his fingers to Tonys cock eliciting a load moan from him, Chris had precum on his fingers and used it to slip a finger inside of Tonys entrance.

 

Tony gasped loudly holding onto Chris's shoulders, Chris started sucking on his neck again, Tonys knees were in the air and their erections were gliding against one another.  
Chris added another finger going in deep, nothing would properly prepare him for what was coming.  
Chris was whispering dirty words into his ear and Tony stopped him.  
"Chris please."  
"Hmm I will, eventually ." Chris chuckled continuing his actions.  
Tonys head was thrown back on the pillow and he was writhing under the large man.  
"I'm about to cum, please." Tony pleaded.  
The words sent jolts of pleasure straight through Chris's body, he positioned his cock at Tonys entrance bracing his hands on each side of Tonys head, he stared at Tony who still had his eyes closed and head back, neck fully exposed.  
Chris thrust hard and deep and Tony grunted so loud gripping onto the sheets knuckles turning white.  
Chris watched his features as he withdrew and slammed back in, He was shocked when Tony drew his knees up to Chris's hips making his throbbing cock go deeper into his wanting body.

 

Chris entwined his fingers with Tonys putting them above his head kissing him as he fucked him harder, Tony was moaning and shaking he was so close now. Chris used one hand to hold Tony's and rubbed the curve of his hip, Tony was really sculpted .  
Chris ran a finger over his battle scars.  
Chris leaned back on his knees getting a full view of Tony. Withdrawing his erection to the tip and plunging deeper each time, slamming hard he wanted Tony to remember this.  
He pounded the smaller man, making it hurt he knew Tony enjoyed the pain

 

He grabbed Tonys right leg holding it straight up touching him deeper kissing his calf, his other hand rested on Tonys abs, he thrusted in and out all the way to the hilt.  
Tony arched his hips his hands over his face his whole body slick with a sheen of sweat, every movement brought out a moan .  
"Oh god Chris I can't last much longer." Tony moaned wanting everything.  
Chris's cock touched every sweet spot Tony had. Chris grabbed Tonys erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
He could feel Tony was about to release, he dropped his leg still holding into Tonys cock and started kissing him. Tony grabbed the sides of Chris's neck hooking his ankles around Chris's back and arched into his hand cumming harder than he ever has in the past.  
Chris broke the kiss and went to licking his neck pushing hard inside of Tony loving his muscles closing around him. He was tighter than he was before and Chris couldn't take it much longer with a loud moan he came inside of Tony thrusting hard fully sheathing himself filling Tony with his hot essence.

 

Tony was still enjoying his orgasm when he felt Chris spill inside of him.  
Chris kissed Tony, thrust a few more times giving him all of his seed.  
They stayed locked like that for several minutes until Chris decided to move and withdrew his cock from Tonys body, laying beside him.  
Tony's brain was fried he had never felt so good in his life. Chris embraced Tony pulling the covers over them, they laid with each other until they both fell asleep.


End file.
